NFLRZ: The next Generation
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my oc; Takes place in Noble Six's 'NFLRZ Endgame' series) Ash receives some very exciting news and shares it with the others.


The next Generation

_Ash hurried home from school with a smile on her face. Her father and new mother, Linda, was home after a check up at the doctors office...it was longer than expected. She reached the door and opened it seeing her parents, running into their arms._

Ash: Hi guys! How was it?

Charles: I went very well. *_Breaks the hug_* Ash, do you know why we were a bit longer at the doctors.

Ash: *_Shakes her head_* No, I thought they wanted to double check on you guys.

Linda: Yes but...*_she knelt down and whispers in her ear_*

_Ash face froze, but then she squealed with joy and gave both of them a huge hug._

Ash: YES! That's amazing!

_Linda and Charles smiled as they hugged her back._

* * *

_HOK, The next day..._

Ish: I wonder why Ash wanted us to meet here.

Dean: Well, she sounded excited.

Jack: -_sighs_\- it better be good.

_The portal opened and Ash ran into the HOK. She ran over to Ish and hugged him, giving him a huge kiss._

Juniper: I take it, it is.

Marty: Ash, everything okay.

Ash: *_Breaks the hug_* I'm more than okay...MY MOM IS PREGNANT!

_Everyone mouths dropped, until squeals of joy from Kristie, Juniper, Amara and Jessica erupted while the others grew large smiles._

Kristie: Oh my gosh Ash that's wonderful!

Joseph: Awesome!

Tua: Congratulations Ash!

Ish: That's great news Ash!

_Jessica applauded with joy. Ash smiled with joy._

Layla: How far along is she?

Ash: Few weeks. They had a check up yesterday.

Amara: Is your mother and the baby doing well?

Ash: Yep, they are all healthy.

Troy: I think the real question is; Is it a boy or girl?

Ash: Either one could be a boy, girl or both.

_The two looked confused...till the sentence hit them._

All: YOUR MOM IS HAVING TWINS!?

_Ash gave a huge grin. They were interrupted by something dropping to the ground and turn to see a certain Patriot's Rusher on the ground passed out, a clipboard on the side and papers flying around. And Freedom wasn't the only one shock on the news._

Jessica: I guess they others know now as well.

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

Freedom: *_Shock_* T-Twins...Twins...

_Freedom mind was racing still as the other Rusherz tried to calm him down. RZ watched them and turned to the others._

RZ: I'm very happy for you Ash.

Ash: Thank you RZ...and sorry for the shock guys,

Freedom: *_Shock_* Twins...Twins...

Arron: Is he going to be okay?

K-9: Just...give him some time.

_Troy, Marty and Ricky chuckled a bit which earned them a look from Jessica, mostly to Ricky and Troy._

Jessica: *_Deadpans_* Hush you three...you were in shock too.

_The three smirked, but they did stop chuckling._

Marty: Sorry Jess.

_Jessica sighed, but gave Marty a smile._

Jack: Who would of thought a announcement like that would leave a Rusher in total shock.

Juniper: I think anyone would be left in shock on an announcement like that.

Kristie: You know what we should do *_Everyone turns to her_* We should have a poll, one for each twin to see if they are a boy or a girl.

Hunter: You mean if their Maternal or Fraternal?

_Kristie nodded._

Ash: That's a wonderful idea! So guys...what do you think?

Ish: That's a great idea.

_Kristie smiled._

Freedom: Your mother...is having twins...

_The group turned to Freedom, who was sitting on the step shaking. This made everyone concerned, even Marty Troy and Ricky were a little concerned._

Freedom: I-I-I can't let her...I can't let her hurt...

_They soon realized why he was in shock...and stress/fear._

Beast: Freedom, you know we won't allow that to happen.

Freedom: *_Fear_* THAT'S WHAT WE THOUGHT WHEN JOSEPH JOINED AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! Have you forgotten what she-she-she did! You think she wouldn't want to kill...

_Freedom face paled as he got up and ran out. Jessica turned to Ash, eyeing Freedom's direction. She nodded and went after him._

Jessica: -sighs- I swear these guys need a break.

* * *

_Core room..._

_Freedom was on his knees heaving. He was in a full panic attack. Why...why did Endgame had to return.._

Ash: Freedom?

Freedom turned to see Ash.

Freedom: I-I am so sorry for that.

_Ash walked over and knelt by him._

Ash: Freedom...I won't let Endgame harm my siblings. I will never let her harm a single hair on them. I know you worried, but I won't let her win.

_Freedom looked down._

Freedom: -_Sighs_\- I know...I just, so much had happen and I just...this whole situation with Endgame this is just stressful.

Ash: I know...But she can't kept this up forever.

_Freedom looked back at her and smiled a bit._

Freedom: Y-Yeah...

* * *

_HOK..._

_Ash and Freedom returned to the others._

Ish: You going to be okay?

Freedom: Y-Yeah, I just...had a panic attack. *_To Ash; smiles_* All that panicking aside, I'm really happy for you Ash. You'll make a great big sister.

_Ash smiled._

Freedom: Also, it's going to be a Boy and a Girl.

Troy: What? It's going to be twin boys,

Marty: *_Admits_* I'm actually with Freedom on this.

Jessica: Me too!

Tua: I think it's two girls.

Troy: Really, girls?

_Everyone chuckled as they gave their ideas on the babies genders, It is always nice to hear good news during these stressful time. And soon, there will be two more new members to the Guardian families._

**The **

**End**

* * *

**To my views and fellow NFL Rush Zone Endgame series collaboration Friends;**

**What genders do you think the babies are? **

**:) Leave you guess in the review and thank you for reading.**

**Catch you on the flip side ;)**


End file.
